


Day out

by Tvgora



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Conversations, Double Dating, Emperor gets bullied near the end :], F/F, Fluff, I think its double date? Idk the fic doesn't talk too much abt Redomega and Princeless..., M/M, Pet Names, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvgora/pseuds/Tvgora
Summary: Three squids find themselves at an amusment park, how will it go? Who knows.
Relationships: Aloha/Eging Jr. | Squidkid Jr., Double Egg/Aloha/Eging Jr | SquidKid Jr, Double Egg/Eging Jr. | Squidkid Jr, Emperor/Rider (Splatoon), Laceless/Prince (Splatoon), Omega/Red Sole (Splatoon)
Kudos: 11
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Day out

It was a sunny day, sunnier and brighter than usual, and three inklings decided today would be a nice day to go… out. Not on a date but most would consider it as such? Aloha, Eging jr and Double Egg stood together waiting in line at Wahoo World waiting to get tickets. 

“Maaaan, I haven’t been here in ages, this is like a childhood memory for me!” Eging bubbled, he really acted like a bubbly kid whenever brought to places that he enjoyed, though Double Egg kinda stood quiet, Aloha had his arm interlocked with Double Egg’s as they waited, though he leaned in a bit. 

“Something up?” 

“Oh- No, it’s nothing just… amusement parks aren’t really my thing.” He blushed, a bit embarrassed since he was still trying to process this, he was slow with processing stuff, like this current situation. The closer they approached the more excited Eging acted, it was as if he was a kid who had been given WAY too much sugar at the moment, it was even freaking Aloha out despite him being the one to pass out at his own parties after drinking. They finally got their tickets and headed in, and man was it packed, Aloha couldn’t help but crack a smile, though Double Egg still had that same, blank-ish expression on his face.

They walked a bit, looking around before properly spending each other's tickets. “Sometime’s coming to amusement parks is always so frustratiiiing.” Aloha sighed, he always had problems choosing stuff to do when put under this kinda pressure. It's why he never went to arcades as a kid, he would always get stressed about choosing to the point where he would have a meltdown.

“Eging mind helping us choose a bit?” 

“Yeah sure, Double Egg!” He gleamed in response, basically dragging the both of them with him, obviously he was gonna be the leader of this, the other two inklings just knew it. They followed him, as he got to a ride, it was one of those drop towers, Double Egg looked up, even with his shades on, Aloha could tell he looked rather nauseated.

“Aloha you wanna come on this one, right?” 

“Yeah, what about you, Eggo?”

“I’d… rather keep my breakfast in my stomach, thank you.” Aloha and Eging stared blankly, they could tell something was definitely up, it made Aloha frown before just straightening up and following Eging. 

Double Egg looked up, watching as the thing that they were sitting on went up, he hated missing out on fun, but high places, that weren’t in turf, really weren’t his forte. He turned away, feeling like he was going to be sick. He jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. 

“Heyo Double!” The girly voice bumbled, he turned around and it was Red-Sole, she was obviously on a date with Omega.

“Ah, hey you two, didn’t expect you two to be here too, huh.” “It took some convincing but I managed, noooow the real question is, why are you here, you look like a lost puppy."

“Pink pricks idea.” 

“Oh him?” He nodded, Red-Sole laughed, and Omega smiled faintly, Red-Sole hugged him before springing off with Omega, by the time that ended, Aloha and Eging were back. 

“You truly missed out, it was fun!” Aloha bubbled, Double Egg rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, he hated looking bad in front of his boyfriends since in most cases he was the more somewhat serious one. 

“Sorry I just wasn't feeling good about being that high.” Double Egg spurted out, Aloha cuddled him, making him calm down a bit. 

“It doesn’t matter, we can always find something for you to enjoy!” Eging beamed, he was always positive, unless it was something that generally upset him, it's what Aloha and Double Egg liked about him the most, it was something they both couldn’t achieve. They walked around a bit before taking a break, ordering some food and taking a seat to eat.

“Well look who it is!” A familiar voice shouted, one that Eging knew, very very well. Emperor pat Eging’s shoulder, smiling at the other two.

“What brings you here, Emp? Thought you hated amusement parks?” 

“Oh I do, though Prince begged me ages to bring him out with Laceless, they went off though, they’re nearby, while I’m currently waiting for someone.” Emperor smirked, sitting down next to Eging, chatting with him, while the other two kind of watched.

Aloha laid his head on Double’s shoulder, purring softly, making the taller inkling’s cheeks burn. His face was already filled with a blue-ish flush. Aloha scrolled through Instaclam, as Double Egg kinda sat there blank faced, while embarrassingly trying to finish the takoyaki he ordered. Aloha had spaced out, until he heard the sound of kids shouting, he hated kids, couldn’t stand them, it's why he can’t deal sitting in a room with blue team for an hour. Prince and Laceless came back with these… really cute matching squid plushies, he felt his heart melt, he was going to go insane over it now, he wanted those too. He removed his head from Double Egg’s shoulder, regretting as he did so. As soon as he straightened himself up, the person he saw behind the two kids was Rider, he should've guessed the “someone” Emperor was waiting for was him. He’d semi-caught them on multiple occasions spending “platonic” time together, but he very well knew it wasn’t friendship or “rivals with benefits” it was more just them trying to deny the fact they liked each other. 

“Ah, you’re finally here, Rai, what took you so long?”

“You didn’t specify where you were in the goddamn message.” The two angrily bickered, Eging turned to Aloha, he smiled a bit, making Aloha smile even more, he loved that soft, sunny smile. Double Egg finished eating, looking at his two boyfriends eye each other, it looked like they hadn't even touched their food. 

“We’ll be off for now, have fun you three, hoping we see you later on!” Emperor got up, waving at the three inklings, walking off with Rider, Prince and Laceless. Aloha sighed in relief, he hated Rider’s presence sometimes, and Emperor’s too at this point, if there was him, there was Rider, they quite LITERALLY couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“You two haven't even touched your food.” Double mentioned making the other two only just realize, a bit shocked by now. They both started eating, a bit faster than their usual pace, but enough for them to finish early.

Aloha got up, grabbing the rubbish off the table and running to the closest bin and dropping it in there, running back to the two immediately.

“Let’s go find more stuff to do, don’t wanna waste time don’t we?” Aloha bubbled, making Eging get up excited once again, though Double got up again, with the blank-ish expression. The two other inklings looked at him now. Both a bit concerned, especially Eging. They were walking past a darkish alley like part of the park, the two of them grabbing Double, pulling him in. Aloha got in front of him. 

“Is something wrong, Double we’re serious, if you’re upset don’t be afraid to tell us.”

“N-No it’s nothing, I’m good, I don’t know why you guys worry so much.” Aloha looked at him, a bit angry, before slapping him across the cheek not enough to leave a mark but enough to get his attention. 

“Double.” He snapped, Double felt sweat roll down his head.

“I’m sorry, I’m just, not my usual self and I didn’t want to ruin the mood.” Aloha paused as Eging looked at Double from afar, making Double Egg even more stressed at this point. 

“Double, you can tell us anything, if somethings bothering you we aren’t going to rip your head off and feed you to stray salmonids.” Aloha grumbled, grabbing his hands, pulling them closer to his own. 

“I’m just… uneasy at amusement parks.” Double sighed, making Aloha open his mouth in a bit of realisation. Eging got closer to the two, patting Aloha’s shoulder. 

“Listen, Double if it’s much of a bother we can leave early.” Eging smiled softly, he seemed so calm despite being the most chaotic out of the three. 

“No, I don’t want to ruin the f-” 

“Oh, shut up!” Aloha snapped, shushing him, by basically grabbing his glasses off his face. Double flinched, as Aloha looked at him, making him shut his eyes, he really didn’t want his boyfriends to see his ‘fucked up’ eyes.

“Give me back my glasses please!” Double pled, making Aloha shove them into his hands. 

“There’s no fun “ruining” unless it's without reason, I thought you had learnt that, Eggo?” Double fixed up his glasses, blushing faintly at the pet name, he thought Aloha wouldn’t use it, especially in this situation.

“I- I guess.” Double rubbed his forehead, as Aloha smiled.

“So are we continuing with our fun or are we goin’?” The pink haired inkling asked. 

“We can continue.” Double Egg muttered, Eging pat him on the back.

“Proud of ya, dude!” The yellow inkling praised him, even though it was stupid, kissing him softly on the cheek. They walked out all three of them together.

* * *

As they were done for the day it was starting to get darker, though the mood wasn’t darker, Double Egg’s mood had changed quite a bit, from a frown to a soft smile, it definitely made his boyfriends happier. As they exited they saw Emperor, Rider, Prince and Laceless basically waiting for them, meaning Eging and Emperor had planned that while they were chatting. 

“Hey you three, how was it?” Emperor questioned, making Eging smile. 

“Managed to get Double Egg onto some rides, good enough for us!” Eging bubbled, as Emperor laughed. Aloha was in Double Egg’s arms since he’d basically almost fallen asleep, but by now he was knocked out cold. Rider was sitting down with Prince and Laceless, as they kinda did their own thing. 

“Trains going to be here soon, might need to start taking the walk to the station.” Rider suggested, making the other three look at him. 

“Alright, you guys are taking the same train right?” Emperor asked, he obviously didn’t want to just walk off, especially after just meeting up with them again. 

“Yeah, same train, don’t you know this Emperor?” Eging questioned. 

“Referring to the other two.” Emperor smirked. Rider, Prince and Laceless all got up, walking along with the others to catch up as they basically were walking before them.

“Emperor, out of curiosity, what’s with you and Rider, y’know-” 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Emperor grinned, but that grin shifted as soon as Eging butted in. 

“Obviously they’re together, why are you lying, c’mon Emperor!” 

“Quiet you!” Emperor snarled, slapping Eging over the head a bit, making Double laugh. Rider eventually caught up as the younger inklings moved in front of them. 

“What’s the fuss with Emperor now? Sounded like he had a stick up his ass.” Rider asked, making Double and Eging laugh, but Emperor wasn’t laughing, instead his face was covered in a yellow flush. It was obviously Emperor teasing hours, huh. 

“Please shut up.” Emperor grit his teeth, making the others laugh. Sometimes their teasing always got the better of him unfortunately. 

They’d finally gotten to the train station and sat down to wait, waiting for the train that they had taken there, they’d all gotten tired and called it a night once the train arrived, and they got dropped off at their stops. It was going to be a short night, especially once they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to finish and post this agesssss ago but forgot to :[ and also cause I wasn't really TOO happy with it but I finally decided to post it. I'm trying hard to branch out to different ships that aren't just Emprider but hyperfixations got me fucked up🌈🌈🌈🌈.


End file.
